Dimencia
by mir21
Summary: Tara has a dream... more of a nightmare actually about her one true love, Willow. Or is it? haha! Check it out and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Buffy related._

_This is my second Willow/Tara fic. Like the last this is something I came up with one night after I had some problems with a friend. So I hope this is what you are all looking for in a Fic! Enjoy._

_POV: Tara_

* * *

I was in my dorm room at UC Sunnydale, lying on my bed working late on my research paper for Art History, when my kitten, Miss Kitty Fantastico, jumped onto my book. She was a grey kitten with dark charcoal tiger stripes. She was purring so I scratched her behind the ears.

"Hey you, I have to get this paper finished, go play with your bat toy." She jumped down and attacked the poor, worn, defenseless beanie baby. As I put the finishing touches on my paper, I hear a noise. I save my progress on Willow's paper, log out, and put it on the table. I get up and search the dorm. Nobody was there; normally that is a good thing, but not this time. Willow should have come home by now. She is probably just doing the Scoobies thing. I get into my pajamas and slide into my warm bed and drift into a deep sleep full of dreams.

The next day, I wake up and look to my side, she is not there. I get up, take a shower and change into jeans and one of Willow's sweaters. Since I did not have any classes today I decided to see if Willow stayed at Buffy's. She has lived there ever since Joyce died, to help Buffy and Dawn with little things. I ring the doorbell and wait. I can hear someone coming to the door.

"Good morning Dawnie!" She let me in and continues to gather her books for school. "Is Willow here? She didn't come home last night, so I just figured she was doing the Scooby thing." I smile and glance around looking for her. Dawn runs to the kitchen and fetches her lunch and returns to the living room where I am standing. She shoves the brown bag into her pink backpack.

"No she isn't here. I think she might be at the Magic Box with Buffy and Giles." She looks up worried. "Is everything okay?" I turn to her and smile.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. I'm sure Will is with Buffy. D-do you need a ride to school?" Dawn finally finishes getting ready, zipping her book back and grabbing a jacket.

"No, it's cool. Jen is picking me up." A car horn honks outside, letting Dawn know her ride has arrived.

"Ok, but be careful. I will see you after school. Bye." I turn and wave to the fleeing teen.

"Bye Tara!" Dawn manages to tell back to me before closing the door. I remember how it felt to be a teenager. God I hated being a teen, so unsure of everything. Thank God those days are over! I walk up to Willow's room to see if there was a note. We shared this room as well as my dorm. On the dresser there was a picture of Willow and I sitting down in the back yard. Willow was behind me with her arms wrapped around me, her chin resting on my shoulder. I smile and leave the house on my way to the Magic Box.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Magic Box, Anya stands behind the cash register counting the money from the previous purchase. Xander comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. Giles is in the corner dusting off some crystals for a customer. I walk over to where they stand and smile at my friends.

"Hey guys, Willow here?" Xander looks over to me with one of his big goofy smiles.

"Hey, there's my favorite Wiccan girl, well besides Will of course, whom I haven't seen." Anya puts the money back into the register.

"I think she went out with that rocker werewolf guy, ohh what is his name?" Anya says matter-of-factly while thinking of his name. My heart shatters into millions of pieces.

"Oz?" I pray it isn't him. Anya looks up and smiles.

"Yes that is his name. He is a nice guy, I really like-" Xander interrupts Anya's ramblings.

"She and Oz went for coffee, she didn't tell you?" Xander asks confused looking from me to Anya and back. I look around the room to see if maybe they are playing a trick on me. Maybe Willow will jump out from behind a bookshelf and all will be good, but she never did. Xander smiles, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Tara. He is probably here to talk about some… uh…Scooby stuff." I try to understand but all the scenarios that keep playing in my head keep me freaked out.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure they are j-just talking. I-I have to go." I turn around quickly to leave when I see Willow. I start to smile, until I see Oz walk in beside her, holding her hand and joking around. My smile fades quickly.

"I can't believe this is happening so quickly! Just yesterday I was all in love with… Tara? W-what are you doing here?" My eyes are stinging with tears as I muster the words to speak to them.

"W-Willow, I-I have been looking everywhere for you. What happened?" She seems guilty of something, but what?

"Oh, Oh! Oz was in the neighborhood, so we went out and talked. I must have lost track of time. I would have told you but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Oz looks over to me and smiles while slightly raising his arm to wave hello.

"Hi" Oz's monotonous voice seems to sound more nervous than normal. It could be because the last time we saw each other he tried to kill me or it could be that he is trying to take Willow away from me. Either way, it's not good. I try to smile and act civil but I can't.

"I have to go, n-nice seeing you." I turn to leave the store quickly.

"Tara! Wait!" Willow starts to come after me but Oz stops her.

"She just needs time." He says soothingly. Xander walks around the counter to Willow and Oz to greet them.

"Oz man, I have missed you! Nice to have you back! So how long ya staying?" Oz looks over to Willow, drawing her attention back to him while pulling her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"I think I might be sticking around this time." Xander has a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh really, what's the occasion?" Anya walks over and stands next to Xander and smiles at her friends. Willow smiles to Oz and nods. Oz returns the smile.

"Well, Willow has just agreed to marry me!" Everyone looks so happy and excited, and then Anya stops smiling and clears her throat noticeably. Xander looks past the happy couple to see me still standing there. A warm tear trickles down my face; my throat was tight from trying not to cry, my heart felt like someone had gripped it so tightly and yanked it from my chest. Willow turns around, the look of pain and fear on her face. She starts toward me, her eyes filling with tears.

"Tara… Tara let me explain…" I look to the ground.

"Stop… s-stop!" She tries to explain, but I cut her off again, "Just d-don't." I turn and run.


	3. Chapter 3

I run as fast as I can, as if my life depended on it. I sprint even faster, taking longer strides trying to out run the memory of what had just happened. I don't know how she could do this to me. God is hurts so bad. Tears are streaming down my face; my lungs feel like they are being shredded with a blunt dagger. I run to the bridge in the park where Willow and I went the time Xander summoned the demon that made us burst into song and dance. I lean over the rail of the wooden bridge attempting to catch my breath. I watch the water run over the rocks to calm me down but all it was doing was bringing back memories of her. My knees are so weak I have to kneel down and lean my side against the railing so I do not loose balance. Every memory comes flooding back to me. The first time I saw her at the Wicca group, our first date, our first kiss, our first… everything. I do not understand how she can do this to me. Everything was finally good again. It must be a spell! Oz has her possessed or maybe some other kind of oogly-boogly! It has to be! She would never hurt me. Not like this.

"Tara! Are you out here! Tara!" I look around. It is Buffy. I don't want to be found, but I can't move. Buffy yells out again.

"Tara! Tara, are you… oh my God! Tara what happened, are you okay?" She runs to my side and kneels down next to me to check for injuries. "Oh God Tara, are you hurt?" I wipe my eyes to rid them of the tears that are overwhelming them.

"H-how... how could sh-she... d-do this?" I ask not holding back. Buffy brushes my hair out of my face with the tips of her fingers.

"What happened? Did you and Will have a fight?" Buffy looks confused and worried. She didn't know?

"Willow didn't tell you?" My voice cracks as I speak. Buffy glances around, then back to me.

"No… I haven't talked to her today. Xander called me. He is worried about you, said you ran out of the Magic Box and that you were upset, but no details." I was finally getting my breathing back to normal, but my eyes are still stinging with tears. Buffy puts on her motherly face and spoke softly, caringly and sweetly like Joyce used to with Dawn.

"Tara what's wrong? You can trust me." I guess there is no point in keeping it all bottled up. I mean she would find out anyway, right? The whole thing replays in my mind, over and over.

"Oz…" I take a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling again. "Oz is back. He and Willow… came into the M-magic Box…ho-holding hands." I tightly close my eyes and I can feel Buffy put a reassuring hand on my knee. God this hurts. I thought talking about it would make it better. I shouldn't be so foolish, but I continue slowly. "Sh-she said…something about, just yesterday she loved…then she cuts off after she sees me and stops her sentence by adding my name. I remember her sounding guilty of something… but I'm not sure of what. Then I left quickly and as soon as I stepped outside I thought Willow…Willow and I should talk. When I went back in…Oz… he kissed Willow's hand and said… she had a-agreed to marry him." Tears threaten to fall once again but this time I try and hold them in. A few stray tears slide down my cheek as I go on. "Th-that's when I-I ran out in a hurry, I-I didn't, couldn't even look back. It… it hurts so bad, I can barely breathe." Buffy felt for me. I knew she was aware of the emotions I was going through. Lost, lonely, terrified of never being able to see or love that person again, fearing it will happen again with another lover in the future, all of the pain, all of the confusion.

"But she, I thought you two worked everything out after the spells and stuff?" She asks quietly trying not to make a bad situation worse. I look to her feeling so defeated.

"So did I… so did I." The tears are overpowering me again. "I think it might be a spell or something of that nature." Buffy's sympathetic look makes me attempt a smile.

"Tara, I think-" I cut her off before she can finish her thought.

"Buffy, I-I know you know how I feel." A pained look paints across her face. "I am sorry, but I n-need to know… how… you got through it. Please." Buffy half-smiled unsure of how she should continue.

"Tara, it's not that easy. I wish it was. There would be a lot less heart-ache if it were like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been so long, It will get more enjoyable for you W/T fans just hang in there!

* * *

But if you remember correctly, I am not the one you should be asking about this topic. With Angel, I made him lose his soul on more than one occasion; I kissed his lips and then stabbed him, sending him through a portal that he was going to destroy the world with, and I ran away from home. Then after I returned home and Angel came back, we decided to not see each other. With Parker, he basically just used me for… well you can only guess what. Riley was another story. He was so… amazing. I loved him so much, but then he left. I went… I ran after him but the helicopter flew off and I watched him leave me. I was screaming for him, but with the noise of the engine and blades he never heard me. I watched him fly outta my life for the last time. Well, he came back but he brought his wife. No need to go back to that. See Tara… we all make some mistakes, especially in love. Are you sure you and Willow are done?" Buffy asks sincerely. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Positive. I heard her agree." I say completely discouraged.

"Go and talk to her, make sure before she leaves and you lose her forever." I nod and get up slowly, staggering a little so Buffy helps me. Once I am up I dust of my clothes and Buffy gives me a hug.

I manage to whisper a "Thank you." Buffy smiles "Go to your girl! Talk, make up." I nod and smile.

"Can't I…"

"No." She cuts me off. "No cavewoman beer!" I smile at the sound of that. Am I that transparent? I reached the dorm and stand in front of the door listening intently. It sounded quiet. I reached for the door knob then hesitate. I take a deep breath and enter. It was dark. Thank heavens! I walk in and hit the playback button for the message machine. The machine played back Willow's message then went to the recent callers. The robotic voice then took over.

"You have ten new messages for Friday, March 31, first message… "Hey Will. Sorry about today." I hit the skip button and just listen to the voices to hear who called. Two messages were from Buffy and Giles, two from Xander, and the rest were from Willow. The last message said, "Tara? Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll be at the dorm later tonight to talk to you. We can figure things out; I just want to explain myself. Oz is staying with some friends so it'll be just us. I'll see you tonight. BEEP! The messages ended and I took in a deep breath.

"Willow I love you so much, but apparently you'll never know. You'll never know you saved my life when I had hit rock bottom, or how I love the way you wink at me. It's like we have a little secret and nobody else knows. Or the way you bite the tip of your pinky nail when you're on the phone. It's the little things that get me." I say to the empty room. I change into my pajamas and go to bed with a heavy heart and a tear in my eye. Willow was sitting on the floor in the corner unnoticed. She wipes the tears from her eyes and stifles her crying. "Tara, baby… If you only knew."


End file.
